Beziehung-Peyton
Die Beziehung zwischen Lucas Scott und Peyton Sawyer (später: Peyton Scott). Der Pärchenname der beiden lautet: Leyton Inhaltsverzeichnis Beziehung Staffel 1-6 'Staffel ' Zu Beginn der 1. Staffel ist Peyton in einer Beziehung mit Nathan. Das erste Treffen von Lucas und Peyton kann man eigentlich gar nicht als wirkliches Treffen bezeichnen. Denn während Lucas joggt und dabei seinen Basketball dribbelt, fährt Peyton, die laute Musik hört, ihn fast an. Während sie ihn wütend anblickt, grinst er nur und läuft weiter.thumb|400px|Lucas und Peyton reden zum ersten Mal miteinander. Das erste richtige Treffen, bei welchem sie auch miteinander reden ist, als Peytons Wagen liegen bleibt. Lucas, der bei seinem Onkel Keith in arbeitet, schleppt diesen Wagen ab. Peyton zu Lucas: " Erstens du kennst mich nicht, zweitens du kennst mich nicht." Als Nathan Peyton nicht abholt, bietet er an sie mitzunehmen. Im Laufe der ersten Folgen wird deutlich, dass nicht nur er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlt. Peyton und Nathan machen Schluss und in Folge 4 küsst Peyton Lucas zum ersten Mal nach einer Aufforderung( Wahrheit oder Pflicht) von Brooke. Sie gehen rein und Peyton will mit Lucas schlafen, ihr geht es dabei nur um Sex, während sich für Lucas alles erfüllt , wovon er geträumt hat. Daraufhin stürmt Peyton aus dem Zimmer. Ein paar Folgen später, geht Peyton zu Lucas nach Hause und sagt, dass sie die gleichen Dinge, wie er will, aber dann kommt Brooke in seinem Sweater herein und sie stürmt erneut hinaus. Lucas reicht auch ihre Zeichnungen beim THUD-Magazin ein, weil sie nicht an sich glaubt. " Your Art matters, its what got me here" Lucas beginnt derweilen eine Beziehung mit Brooke. Als ein Sturm aufkommt( Folge 12: Crashkurs in Höflichkeit) und das Boot von Peytons Vater vermisst wird, ist es Lucas der mit ihr fährt um eine gefundene Leiche zu identifihzieren. Während des Sturms ist allerdings die Brücke gesperrt und so verbringen sie die Nacht in einem Motel. Als die Leiche sich nicht als ihr Vater herausstellt, bemerkt Peyton allerdings, dass sie das Armband, welches ihr Vater ihr schenkte, im Motel verloren hat. Sie fahren zurück in das Motel und suchen es, als sie sich küssen. Doch dann verhädert sich Lucas Kette( die er von Brooke geschenkt bekommen hat) in Peytons Haaren und sie brechen es ab. In den nachfolgenden Episoden küssen sie sich immer mal wieder in der Schule. Er macht mit Brooke Schluss um mit Peyton zusammen zu sein, diese zieht sich aber immer weiter zurück aufgrund der entstandenen Feindschaft zwischen ihr und Brooke. Lucas verlässt Tree Hill im Staffelfinale mit Keith. 'Staffel 2' Allerdings kehrt er bereits in der ersten Folge wieder zurück. Zwischen ihm und Peyton entsteht ein etwas seltsames Verhältnis, aber er verspricht ihr, immer für sie da zu sein. Peyton hat eine Beziehung zu Jake begonnen und auch Lucas versucht sich Brooke wieder anzunähern. Zwischen Peyton und Lucas entsteht eine innige Freundschaft und auch er hilft ihr mit ihrer leiblichen Mutter Elli umzugehen. 'Staffel 3' Lucas und Brooke kommen sich wieder näher. Peyton erfährt unterdessen von der Krebserkrankung ihrer Mutter und Lucas begleitet Peyton, als diese ihre Mutter besucht. Bei dem Amoklauf von Jimmy Edwards in der Tree Hill High, wird Peyton angeschossen und flüchtet in die Bücherei. Dort findet Lucas sie und will ihr mit ihr wieder raus, aber sie kann nicht, da die Kugel in ihrem Bein feststeckt. So bleibt Lucas bei ihr, während sie immer mehr Blut verliert. Sie beginnt sich von ihm zu verabschieden und küsst ihn, weil sie glaubt sie muss sterben. Lucas rettet sie und trägt sich nach draußen. Peyton fährt zu Jake und verbringt dort das Wochenende mit ihm. Doch in der Nacht spricht sie im Schlaf. Jake: " Du hast gesagt 'ich liebe dich'" Peyton: " 'Ich liebe dich ist doch gut..." Jake: "Du hast gesagt, ich liebe dich, Lucas." Sie verabschiedet sich zu Jake und fährt zurück nach Tree Hill, wo sie bei dem Essen für Haley und Nathans zweite Hochzeitsfeier( welches Brooke arragniert hat) bei dem Märchenschauspiel mit Lucas auftreten muss. Während sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen und er ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt ( in seiner Rolle als Nathan zu Hayley) hat sie einen Flashback und merkt, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt. Unter Tränen sagt sie( zwar soll es in der Rolle als Hayley sein), dass sie ihn auch liebt. Nachdem Aufführung beichtet sie Brooke sofort von ihren Gefühlen, woraufhin diese die Freundschaft für immer beendet. 'Staffel 4' In der ersten Folge der vierten Staffel macht Brooke mit Lucas Schluss, weil sie glaubt, dass nur noch sie an der Beziehung festhält. Peyton hilft Lucas in der zweiten Folge Brooke zurückzugewinnen nachdem sie ihn gefragt hat, wenn alle seine Träume wahrwerden und wen er dann an seiner Seite haben möchte und er Brooke sagt, aber dies scheitert. Ein paar Folgen darauf, sagt Peyton Lucas, dass sie ihn liebt, allerdings erwidert er nichts. Lucas rettet sie vor dem falschen Stalkerbruder 'Derek' zusammen mit dem echten Derek. Nach einem Gespräch mit Skills unten am Fluss, indem er Lucas sagt, dass Peyton immer ganz zufällig in diese Situationen gerät, aber Lucas sie immer ganz bewusst rettet, überdenkt Lucas seine Gefühle. Die beiden kommen schließlich zusammen, nachdem die Ravens die Meisterschaft gewonnen haben und Lucas einen Flashback hat ( aus der ersten Folge) nach dem er Nathan im Zweikampf geschlagen hat, und merkt, dass Peyton die Person ist. Lucas: " Du bist es." Peyton: "Was?" Lucas: " Wenn alle meine Träume wahr werden, derjenige der an meiner Seite sein soll... bist du.Du bist es, Peyton." Lucas erleidet später einen Herzinfakt, als er rausrennt zu Hayley, die von einem Auto( welcher der Kredithai mit dem Nathan einen Deal hatte) überfahren wird. Während er sich auf einer Reise mit Keith befindet, als er das Bewusstsein verloren hat, macht dieser ihm klar, dass er entweder mit ihm gehen kann oder zurück zu Peyton und den anderen. Er wacht auf und entscheidet sich somit für Peyton. Nach dem Derek Peyton ein zweites Mal angegreift und Brooke auch involviert ist um ihr zu helfen, werden die beiden schließlich wieder Freundinnen Die Gruppe fährt nach Honey Grove um Mouth aus dem Gefängnis zu holen und gehen auf den dortigen Abschlussball, nachdem Peyton und Lucas das erste Mal miteinander schlafen. Peyton hat ein Praktikum in L.A angenommen, weshalb sie den Sommer mit Brooke dort verbringen wird. 'Staffel 5 ' Die 5. Staffel beginnt mit einem Zeitsprung von vier Jahren nach der letzten Episode der 4. Staffel. Peyton lebt noch immer in LA,wo sie allerdings unglücklich ist und daraufhin ihren Job bei dem Label kündigt. Auch Brooke ist unzufrieden mit ihrem Leben, obwohl ihre kleine Modefirma "Clothes over Bros" zu einem Modeimperium geworden ist. Die beiden kommen zurück nach Tree Hill. Lucas hat inzwischen seinen ersten Roman veröffentlicht und dieser ist auch sehr erfolgreich geworden. Peyton kauft ,wann immer sie eine Ausgabe sieht diese auch. Die beiden sind inzwischen kein Paar mehr. Als sie sich das erste Mal unten am Fluss begegnen, offenbart ihr Lucas mit Lindsay ( seiner Lektorin) zusammen zu sein. Dies trifft Peyton schwer. Auf Brookes Anraten hin, gründet sie ihr eigenes Musiklabel in Tree Hill " Red Bedroom Records" , welches anfängliche Startschwierigkeiten hat. Lucas unterstützt sie dabei, in dem er ihr mietfrei einen Raum im Tric bereitstellt. Lucas hatte zuvor Peyton gefragt, warum diese nicht zu der Buchsignierung in LA( zu der er sie eingeladen hat) erschienen ist und Peyton sagt, dass es nicht sein sollte. Als er ihr die Räumlichkeiten zeigt, erzählt sie ihm, dass sie doch auf der Buchsignierung war, aber er sie nicht gesehen hat( da er gerade von Lindsay einen Wangenkuss bekommen hat) und sie geglaubt habe, dass er mit ihr zusammen sei- was er auch ganz offensichtlich ist- flüchtet sie,ehe er sie sehen konnte. Lucas hat eine Schreibblockade für sein nächstes Buch, aber nach diesem Gespräch mit Peyton, in dem sie ihn gesagt hat, was er damals zu ihr gesagt hat: " Your Art matters, its what got me here" ist er wieder inspiriert und schreibt die ganze Nacht durch. Lindsay ist deswegen beunruhigt. Diese versucht sich mit Peyton anzufreunden, aber durch einen unglücklichen Zufall im Studio sagt Peyton, dass sie Lindsay nicht mag und diese hört es. Voraufhin das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden vollkommen unterkühlt. Ein paar Folgen darauf macht Lucas eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Man erfährt, was zwischen ihm und Peyton vorgefallen ist. Nachdem er mit Nathans Collegebasketballmannschaft die Meisterschaft gewonnen hat und Peyton aufgrund ihres Jobs nicht kommen konnte, fliegt er zur ihr nach LA. Er überrascht sie und lädt sie in ein Restaurant ein, aber sie kommt erneut wegen ihres Jobs zuspät. Er geht in sein Hotelzimmer, wo sie erst kommt nachdem er bereits eingeschlafen ist. Als er aufwacht, sieht er sie mit der Ringbox in der Hand und will ihr ein Antrag machen. Sie sagt, sie wären noch zu jung und Lucas ist tief verletzt und enttäuscht und er verlässt das Hotel, sowie Peyton, während sie schläft. Am Flughafen bekommt er einen Anruf, dass sein Buch verlegt wird und er fliegt nach New York City. Dort trifft er Lindsay,seine Lektorin und zukünftige Freundin, sowie auch Brooke mit der er den Rest des Abends verbringt. Noch immer verletzt und betrunken, will er mit ihr schlafen, aber sie lehnt ab, da er Peyton liebt und weil sie ihre beste Freundin ist.Als er zurück in der Gegenwart sagt er Lindsay er ginge spazieren. Dabei geht er zu Brooke, die mit Peyton zusammenwohnt und fragt nach Peyton. Als Brooke sagt, dass sie nicht da ist, geht er wieder und will auch nicht, dass sie Peyton Bescheid gibt, dass er da war. Ehe er zur Tür rausschritt... Brooke: " Hey Luke?" Luke: "Hm?" Brooke: " Du liebst sie noch... Peyton?" Lucas: " Ich muss zu Lindsay." In Folge 6 gibt es einen heftigen Streit zwischen Peyton und Lucas über den Antrag und sie beschließt ihm Miete zu zahlen thumb|right|335 px zu zahlen. Bei einemAuftritt von " The Honorary Titles" ( Folge 7: Geplatzte Träume) versucht Peyton die Scheck für die Miete an Lucas zu bringen. Dieser lehnt ihn immer wieder ab. Lindsay ist wütend, dass sich Lucas an dem Abend immer noch mehr für Peyton interessiert als für sie. Bei einem Gespräch mit Nathan fragt Lucas Nathan, wie es zwischen ihm und Peyton so einfach ist. Nathan sagt, dass sich er und Peyton nie geliebt haben und sagt, dass er sich mehr Gedanken um Peyton macht, als um Lindsay. Als Peyton ihre Künstlerin Mia auf die Bühne gebracht hat, sitzt sie im Büro, als Lucas reinkommt und sie anschreit, weil Lindsay heimgegangen ist. Dort offenbart sie ihm, dass sie wegen ihm zurückgekommen ist( was sie die ganze Zeit abgestritten hat) und sagt, dass sie ihn hätte heiraten sollen und ihn noch immer liebt. Sie küsst ihn kurz, er bricht ab und küsst sie dann intensiver zurück. Als sie am Abend zu Lucas Haus kommt, trifft sie die vollkommen aufgelöste Lindsay und entschuldigt sich, bis sie erfährt, dass Lucas ihr einen Antrag gemacht hat. Peyton ist daraufhin am Boden zerstört und trifft Lucas am nächsten Morgen in der High School. Sie sagt ihm, dass es tausend Wege gebe ihr das Herz zu brechen und er Lindsay dafür nicht heiraten müsste. Später geht sie auf den Friedhof und fragte ihre tote Mutter um ein Zeichen. Daraufhin sieht sie ein Blatt vom Baum auf Keiths Grab fallen. Nachher sieht man sie in der Sporthalle, wo sie Lucas fragt, ob Whitey in früher gehen lässt, damit sie es noch ins Kino schaffen. Sie wollte sich noch einmal wie ein Teenager fühlen. Unter Tränen nimmt sie Lucas' Hand und sagt, dass das sie verstanden hat, dass der größte Liebesbeweis der Verzicht ist( 'sie dir doch nur deine Mom und Keith an') und dass sie ihn gehen lässt. Lucas hat Hayley das Manuskript für sein neues Buch gegeben hat( Der Komet) und diese ruft ihn abends an nachdem sie das Buch beendet hat. In der nächsten Folge machen Lucas, Hayley und Jamie einen Ausflug um Karen, Lily und Andy am Hafen abzuholen. Während sie warten, fragt Hayley ob sie nun darüber reden können und er meint, dass sie sein Buch nicht gut fände und dass sie meint, er solle Lindsay nicht heiraten. Sie sagt daraufhin, dass sie glaubt, dass das Buch von Sehnsucht und großem Verlangen handelt und er damit Peyton meint. Er streitet es ab. Am Tag der Hochzeit hat Peyton während der Zeremonie die Vorstellung, wie es wäre, wenn sie etwas gegen die Hochzeit sagen würde und gesteht in dieser Lucas ihre Liebe. Aber sie sagt in Wirklichkeit nichts. Stattdessen bekommt Lindsay am Altar Zweifel und murmelt: Es war ein Komet. Und das sagt sie dann auch lauter, worauf sie die Zeremonie unterbrechen und Lindsay bittet ihr von seinem ersten Treffen mit Peyton zu erzählen. Widerwillig macht er und man sieht, dass der Wagen( das Cabrio), den Peyton fährt Comet heißt. Dies hat Lindsay gesehen, während sie die Weste von der Kühlerhaube nimmt die Peyton dort vergessen hin. Sie sagt daraufhin, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten kann und rennt aus der Kirche. In den nächsten Folgen versucht Lucas noch immer Lindsay zurückzugewinnen, bis sie behauptet, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat. Lucas betrinkt sich daraufhin den ganzen Tag im Tric. Als Peyton ihn am Abend findet, bringt sie ihn Nachhause ins Bett und entschuldigt sich bei dem vermeintlich schlafenden Lucas und sagt, dass sie das alles so nicht gewollt hatte. Gerade als sie gehen will, erhebt sich Lucas und sagt: Lucas: "Peyton...?" Peyton: "Ja?" Lucas:" Ich hasse dich. Du hast mein Leben zerstört." und dreht sich um und schläft. In der nächsten Folge sieht man, wie fremde Passanten mit Wasserbomben vom Dach des Cafés beworfen werden. Hayley fährt zu Lucas. Sie scheucht ihn daraufhin aus dem Bett und sagt, dass sie eine Spazierfahrt machen. An der Ampel vor dem Café fragt Hayley Lucas, ob er wirklich Peyton gesagt hat, dass er sie hassen würde. Er bejaht und sie sagt, dass er ihr das Herz gebrochen hätte und er sagt, dass hat er nicht. Daraufhin sagt Hayley, er solle anhalten. Also hält er an der grünen Ampel und fragt Hayley was sie jetzt machen sollen. Hayley meint, sie würden warten und er fragt worauf. Nur einen Moment später fliegt eine Wasserbombe auf das Auto und Hayley sagt, dass sich so in etwa Peytons Herz anfühlen würde. Um Peyton aufzuheitern zeigt Hayley ihr die Vorhersagen für das neue Schuljahr, die sie immer mit Lucas aufgeschrieben hat. Die Erste von ihm lautet: Peyton Sawyer wird Peyton Scott. Die Zweite: Dieses Jahr werde ich mit Peyton Sawyer rumknutschen. Die Dritte: In diesem Jahr werde ich Peyton Sawyer ansprechen. Am Abend sieht man Lucas einen Koffer packen und er fährt zum Flughafen. Dort ruft er eine unbekannte Person an und sagt, dass er hier mit zwei Tickets nach Las Vegas stehen würde und fragt, ob die Unbekannte ihn heiraten will. In diesem Moment bekommen Peyton, Brooke als auch Lindsay einen Anruf. Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den ersten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier.